


Come and Knock On Our Door

by Lila_fowler



Series: Three's Company [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Drabbles, Eventual Stydia, F/M, Fluff, I mean once they work out their issues and all, Is this a bad thing?, Lydia doesn't know how she feels about this, Lydia isn't a Vonnegut fan, Post-Series, Schmoop, Series, Stiles in glasses, Stiles reads literature, one shots
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-20
Updated: 2015-10-20
Packaged: 2018-04-27 05:38:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5035915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lila_fowler/pseuds/Lila_fowler
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kira stares at Lydia like she suddenly has sprouted an extra head. "Wait. Let me get this straight. You're going to WILLINGLY live with Stiles Stilinski and Scott McCall. For more than a day."</p><p>The redhead sniffs. "Okay.  Seriously Kira?  It'll be like a month, tops. Calm down. I don't understand why this is such a bad idea."</p><p>"Stiles. Scott. You. Together. Did I mention 'totally in love with you for like fifteen years' Stiles? And you. Under one roof. I thought you were the smart one."</p><p>"They're like my best friends, Kira. I still can't grasp why this is SO preposterous."</p><p>Kira opens her mouth to continue, and closes it again. Why bother? Lydia's doomed.</p><p>    _____</p><p>In the world of Three's Company, Lydia was definitely Chrissy. At least she thought she was, until Stiles turned into a total babe magnet when she wasn't looking.</p><p>(A "post-series, everyone is grown up" series of one-shots and drabbles on Lydia's life with Scott and Stiles.  Don't blame her, her impossibly beautiful and impeccably decorated townhome is being remodeled.  She can't just live on the street, now can she?)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Come and Knock On Our Door

Lydia pauses when she enters the kitchen, eyes wide. "Uh, Stiles? What's with the glasses?"

He shrugs. "You like 'em?"

“Nope. You look weird.”

She leaves without another word.  
_ _ 

Later that afternoon, Stiles has had enough. 

“Soooo.... Lydia? Think you can stop staring?”

“I’m not.”

“Ok.”

_ _ 

She plunges into his room without knocking. 

“Hey, can you….Are you reading?”

"Damn, don't sound so shocked, you jerk. I'm not freakin Scott." He holds up the book in his hand - her battered copy of Slaughterhouse-Five. She has to lean against the doorframe so she doesn't fall over. How did it get so warm suddenly?

“You’re reading Vonnegut? What-Dude I don’t even read Vonnegut for fun. I don’t even really LIKE Slaughterhouse, I just pretend so I can fit in with all my other PhD friends. It’s so boring. And don’t get me started on the narrative.“

“You have friends?”

“Ha ha. Where do you think I go every Saturday? I brunch. With mimosas and shit.”

“I don’t like you. Get out of my room. I’m reading.”

She spins on her heel.

“Whatever Four-Eyes.”

“Dr. Lydia Martin, always with the hard hitting insults." He winks, and her cheeks flame. "YOU LOVE IT.”

She slams the door as hard as she can on her way out, the hinges rattling angrily.  
__

She wakes up at 1 AM, thirsty and kinda craving some cheesecake. When she spots light still spilling out from Stiles' bedroom she creeps over, fuzzy socks slipping on the hardwood, and knocks softly. He's still reading, looking up at her with concerned eyes as she swings open his door.

“Everything ok?”

“I just…couldn't sleep. I went to get something to eat and saw your light on and-”

Before she finishes he's sliding over and patting the pillow next to him, eyes even bigger beneath the tortoise frames. Her chest aches. 

When he slips the book he was reading into her hands, she can't help but smile. The Great Gatsby. 

“Well c'mon then! Tell me all about the weirdo billboard, Lyds.”

She settles in, snuggling deeper into his chest and flipping to the first page. His arm wraps around her shoulders.

_In my younger and more vulnerable years my father gave me some advice that I’ve been turning over in my mind ever since._

_“Whenever you feel like criticizing any one,” he told me, “just remember that all the people in this world haven’t had the advantages that you’ve had.”_


End file.
